


Foot rest

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "These boots kill me," Number One says and heavily sits down on their bed, stretching her legs into the room.
Relationships: Number One/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 11





	Foot rest

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"These boots kill me," Number One says and heavily sits down on their bed, stretching her legs into the room. The tall heels scratch along the carpet, leaving a small trail of flattened fibers.

"But they look fabulous," Chris says. "Really adorable."

"Oh yes? Maybe you should wear them next time we attend a reception," Number One grouses.

"They'd never look as good on me as they look on you." Not thinking of the damage it could cause on his expensive attire, he kneels down in front of her, capturing her feet with his hands. "I meant it when I said adorable." Attempting to underline his point, he lifts them up until the soles of the boots rest against his chest, his hands supporting the heels.

"Oh," she says, the displeased frown quickly dispelled by enlightenment. "You – really like these?"

"Yes," he says and lifts them even higher, until his lips are close to the heels' points.

"You will not kiss these dirty soles," she says sharply and pulls her feet away. "Stay put and wait." She stomps into the bathroom, not returning for a while. Unsure what to do, but inclined to follow her orders for the time being, Chris strips out of his jacket and removes his tie, putting them aside as far as he can while still on his knees. He's horny and hard, and really hopes that her mood will be compatible to his.

When the door to the bathroom opens, his worries vanish in the blink of an eye – she's in the nude, stripped of everything aside the boots, whose fresh polish shines in the light of the room. Like a goddess she sails in on her high heels and sinks down on the bed, pushing the boots' soles against his white silk shirt.

"Close your mouth, Chris," she admonishes him, "you look really stupid like that. And then show me how much you like my shoes."

Leaning down on one elbow, she cups her sex with her other hand. "And if you're good, maybe you'll get more than that. Maybe."

His hands on her inner thighs and his lips on the leather, he sets out to perform a great show, his reward already in sight.


End file.
